The First Line: Starfleet Intelligence Handbook
Description Not all threats to Federation security hail from strange new worlds. Starships and their crews cannot always safeguard the peace. From the Cardassian Obsidian Order to the Romulan Tal Shiar, the Federation is under hidden siege by the espionage agencies of its enemies. In a universe where information can be the greatest prize, it is often more effective to remain in the shadows. The Obsidian Order plots the disgrace of a Starfleet Admiral. The Tal Shiar infiltrate the Daystrom Institute. One organization is uniquely qualified to counter these efforts--Starfleet Intelligence. Although its actions are rarely seen, Starfleet Intelligence maintains an unending vigil over threats to Federation peace. Its agents are the first line of defense. The First Line: Starfleet Intelligence Handbook gives players and narrators alike a glimpse into this fascinating organization. Infiltrate Cardassian space inside a modified photon torpedo. Slip through the shadows beneath the vast Imperial Senate chambers on Romulus. Follow the trail of nefarious Ferengi merchants selling Federation secrets to the highest bidder. You are the front line and final defense, safeguarding the Federation from unseen threats and hidden enemies. Do you have what it takes? The First Line: Starfleet Intelligence Handbook provides players with a new direction for Star Trek: The Next Generation games. Focusing on the shadowy world of espionage in the 24th century, this book provides players and narrators alike with information on running cloak-and-dagger adventures. It includes: ''-Detailed character generation rules for Starfleet Intelligence operatives.'' ''-Information on Mission Teams, highly skilled cells of SI operatives. Also included are detailed rules for Mission Team episodes and series, giving players and Narrators alike a whole new way to play the Star Trek: The Next Generation RPG. ''-In-depth treatments on rival agencies such as the Tal Shiar and the Obsidian Order, as well as on the history and role of espionage within the UFP.'' ''-New SI technology, plenty of supporting cast characters, locations for player operatives to visit, information on running extended espionage series, and more!'' References Characters :Mark Cole • Tilamon Dorr • Wilhelm Garret • Reynaldo Harris • Kaylon • Kodalle • Boris Komarov (aka Theodore Komarov) • Lam • Filice Marson • Hain Molur • Tayen Pellor • Talus Rinn • Salinari • Talbot • Theilon • T'Lal • Caelehn Trean • T'Voc • Mikran Vorudar Taylor Buchmann • Cavanaugh • Austin Cliff • Golan Drete • Garrison • Garth of Izar • Kimberly Garret • Gorkon • Gorlish • Gowron • Guinan • Alidar Jarok • Jolesh • Joorz • James T. Kirk • Lerok • M'ret • Devronna Nerr • Jean-Luc Picard • Pol • Ro Laren • Sarek • Sito Jaxa • Tolian Soran • Spock • Su'Bor • T'Naal • Deanna Troi • Tymsoed • George Vannevar • Vokum Starships and vehicles • • • Latinum's Luxury • Algolian freighter • D'deridex class Locations :Alpha Centauri • Bajor • Beta Thoridor • Bolarus IX • Caladon • Caladon City • Cardassia • Demilitarized Zone • Dessica II • Earth • Khitomer • Kovat Valley resort • Memory Alpha • Narendra III • Nemura Outpost • Praxis • Qo'noS • Remus • Rigel II • Rigel IV • Rigel V • Rigel VII • Rigel XII • Risa • Romulan Neutral Zone • Romulus • Ronara • Setlik III • Sherman's Planet • Starbase 11 • Starbase 43 • Starbase 118 • Starbase 173 • Starbase 257 • Starfleet Intelligence Headquarters • Tellar • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Voilina IV Races and cultures :Andorian • Barolian • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Cardassian • Centauran • Ferengi • Human • Klingon • Orion • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan Axanarian • Bajoran • Breen • El-Aurian • Guat • Tholian States and organizations :Am Tal • Bolian Separatists • Borg Collective • Cardassian Central Command • Cardassian Union • Daystrom Institute • Detapa Council • Directorate of Administration • Directorate of Operations • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Maquis • Obsidian Order • Orion Syndicate • Romulan Star Empire • Section 31 • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets • V'Shar • Vulcan Isolationist Movement Other references :anti-detection suit • anti-sensor belt • Battle of Maxia • Battle of Wolf 359 • biopattern disc • bloodwine • computer jammer • Death Comes in Pairs • disguise kit • Earth-Romulan War • energy knife • The Icarian Agenda • intelligence tricorder • Klingon Civil War • memory implants • mnemonic clothing • neural recorder • Operation Algol • Organian Peace Treaty • quadrotriticale • Romulan ale • Stone of Gol • stun gloves • surveillance device • Tholian Accords • Tomed Incident • tracking drone • voice-print implant Appendices External link * Category:RPG books